pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheering Overload!/Transcript
(The gang was exploring a forest when...) Candy: We've got trouble! Polly: What's wrong? (Candy's Egg was glowing uncontrollably) Candy: This egg won't stop glowing! (Suddenly, Mack's Egg start glowing as well) Mack: Mine's glowing too! (The two eggs was glowing and began to crack, it both shattered and revealed two Pokémon) Polly: What Pokémon are they? Sugar: 'They look so ''cute!!!! '''Big Faye: Awwwww, it's a Plusle and Minun. (Plusle and Minun looked slightly shocked to see Big Faye, due to her being a giant.) Polly: Oh, it's okay. Big Faye's a nice giant. (Mack and Candy got out their Pokédexes) Mack's Pokédex: Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. An Electric type. Plusle loves to cheer for its fellow Pokémon, and it creates sparkling pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current released from its palms. Candy's Pokédex: Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. An Electric type. Minun and Plusle's electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes their target. Sugar: Cool! Candy's Minun: Mai mai mai? (Where am I?) Mack's Plusle: Plu plu plu? (Who are you?) Sugar: Welcome to Earth! (Then Plusle and Minun looked up at Mack and Candy respectively. Plusle cocks its head.) Candy: (to Minun) I'm Candy, welcome to Earth. Mack: (to Plusle) I'm Mack, welcome to the family. Sugar: 'PARTY TIME!!! ''(throws party bomb) (Minun hugs Candy but accidentally zaps her out of affection) '''Candy: (shaken from paralysis) She likes me. (Mack chuckled a little at this. Plusle hugged him too, but Mack also got zapped by accident) Mack: (shaken from paralysis) Well, that was... shocking... Caber: (facepalms, to the camera) Can't believe he just said that. (Sugar laughs a little.) Candy: I guess you know Thunderbolt. Is that right, Minun? Minun: Mai! (Yup) Mack: (to Plusle) Same with you? Plusle: Plu! (Yep) Sugar: Maybe we could throw a party! Maybe a "Welcome to Earth" party! Or an "It's About Time!" party! (They heard an angry growl from a Pokemon, as Mudkip's fin detected something) Polly: (nervously) W-W-W-What was that? Sugar: (scared) Something growling, definitely... (Sugar stayed closed to Caber. Oddish ran in a panic out from a bush, and what was growling was some Mightyena and they were after Oddish, Candy got out her Pokédex to scan the Oddish, while Mack scans Mightyena) Candy's Pokédex: Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. A Grass and Poison type. Oddish are typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around. Mack's Pokédex: Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon, and the evolved form of Poochyena. A Dark type. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. (Sugar starts shaking. Minun was scared at first, but got determined to help, it jumps off Candy's arm, and began to emit musical notes and were heading for Mightyena who began to get drowsy) Sugar: Huh? Polly: What's going on? Candy: I think Minun is using her Sing attack. Big Faye: Oh yes. Minun can learn Sing through breeding. Sugar: 'Cool! ''(Mightyena couldn't hold it for much longer, and collapsed as it fell asleep, as Minun stopped singing) '''Caber: Guess that Mightyena thought Oddish would make suitable prey. (Candy picked up the very scared Oddish who was crying in Candy's arms. Candy cradled Oddish in her arms.) Sugar: Aww, poor thing! Candy: You're gonna be okay, Oddish. We saved you. Sugar: Yeah! Big Faye: Everything's going to be alright, little one. (Oddish felt a little better upon hearing this.) Candy: Hey, I know, why don't you come along with me. We'd love to be your friends, look! (All the Pokémon were cheering happily for Oddish) Sugar: Yeah! (Oddish happily nodded, Candy pulls out a Friend Ball as Oddish taps the button with its head, jumping inside the ball, with 3 shakes, it pings with stars on it. Sugar grins.) Mack: Nice work, Candy. (winks) Candy: (blushing) Thanks? (Candy's Mudkip and Mack's Torchic look at one another and chuckled to themselves.) Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon